


Three Idiots and their Dark Survival

by TheOneShadowFox258



Series: BATIM: Terrible Sin [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bendy and the Ink Machine Novel: Dreams Come to Life, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Boris and the Dark Survival, Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jacob from DCTL is the BATDS Lost One, Music, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Sammy and Buddy are Autistic and the ink did not change that, Sammy is no longer the Prophet, Sammy is unwillingly Buddy's dad ok, Sammy's mask and Buddy's bone are comfort items, Stimming, none that has a bearing on plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneShadowFox258/pseuds/TheOneShadowFox258
Summary: How did a former prophet, a cartoon wolf, and a Lost One all end up in the same safehouse?No, seriously, how. Sammy needs to know.---------A small drabble collection for our BATDS trio.
Relationships: Boris & Sammy Lawrence, Buddy Lewek & Sammy Lawrence
Series: BATIM: Terrible Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930459
Kudos: 6





	Three Idiots and their Dark Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about theses idiots, and I'm making it everyone's problem.
> 
> Will also take suggestions :)

Sammy hadn’t expected to stay with Boris so long. At least, not long enough that he felt more comfortable sleeping in the safehouse than his sanctuary, or long enough that the wolf would start bringing him gifts.

It was usually small things; cans of soup, small plushies that were scattered about, a candle or two.

Then there was the newest gift.

The toon wolf had come barging in, nearly scaring Sammy into a puddle, but before the former prophet could berate him for it, Boris excitedly held a large object out to him. No, a large  _ instrument. _

A banjo.

Not just any banjo. It was  _ Sammy’s _ banjo. The one no one else was allowed to use. The one he thought he’d lost for good ages ago. Sammy pushed his mask up to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. And they weren’t. It was  _ his _ banjo. It was the first one he’d ever owned, given to him by an old farmhand that had worked for his father. The wood had faded, it was scuffed, and it was a little stained with ink, but it still looked like it was in good shape.

He gingerly took it from Boris, as though afraid it would dissolve in his grip. The wolf looked absolutely over the moon with what he’d found, happily bouncing and waving his arms in front of himself.

“Where… where did you find this?” Sammy asked, and Boris stopped bouncing. The wolf dug around in his overalls pocket, then pulled out one of the maps he and Sammy had drawn up for one of the lower levels, showing it to Sammy. The musician looked back down at the banjo. Its weight was familiar, comforting.

Then, Sammy pulled a chair away from the kitchen table, sat down, and started playing. The banjo, by some miracle, was still tuned. He didn’t mind that Boris was standing a few feet away, and after a bit, he didn’t even notice. He was more focused on his music than on his companion. Sammy wasn’t even sure what he was playing. It may have been a song he once knew, or he could have been making it up as he went. He was playing music and that was all that mattered to him.

As the song came to an end, he heard clapping next to him and looked over. Boris had pulled over the second kitchen chair and sat down next to him. The wolf was now clapping enthusiastically, a large grin on his face. Sammy gave a small smile in return.

No gift would top this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but like, who cares, it's cute
> 
> Also fun fact this is based off a drawing I did for 2020 Ink Demonth for the "Entertainment" prompt


End file.
